Clone Wars Tales
by iceandfire66
Summary: The untold tales of the clone wars. Journey alongside a few stories of the Jedi and the Republic against the Confederacy and the Sith. All information is non-canonical, and all copyrights belong to George Lucas and his affiliates.
1. Chapter 1: Aquatic Neutrality

**Star Wars**

**Clone Wars Tales**

**Chapter 1: Aquatic Neutrality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to George Lucas and his affiliates**

The general's mechanical feet nearly made dents in where he stepped. The droids around him nervously stood at attention as he approached the meeting room. The metallic doors slid open, revealing a circle of Separatist leaders gathered around a table. Count Dooku turned his head towards the droid general.

"General Grievous… How nice of you to join us" he said scoldingly. Grievous sat beside Dooku.

"Forgive me, Count Dooku. I was delayed by a few Republic cruisers" the general explained. Nute Gunray snorted at the general's excuse.

"I thought you would be able to handle a couple of clones based on your reputation, general. Perhaps you should change your attitude" Nute Gunray said.

"I was thinking I'd change your face instead!" Grievous said angrily. Before Gunray could reply, a hooded figure came out of the shadows of the room. Everyone turned in shock to see Darth Sidious sit down next to Grievous.

"Let us refrain from fighting with each other, general. I'm sure the viceroy won't criticize you again" the Dark Lord said.

"Did I mention that my master would be attending?" Count Dooku asked them. The other members stayed silent.

"San Hill, where were we?" Dooku asked him.

"We were discussing the current alliances we have forged. Our armies are growing at an impressive rate. However, there is a minor problem" San Hill explained.

"Problem?" Dooku asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We are running out of funds to pay for these armies. I think we'd run out of money soon unless immediate action is taken" San Hill said.

"If we don't fix our economic situation, the droid factories may no longer provide us our soldiers" Gunray said.

"Viceroy, when you were asked to join this confederacy, you promised plenty of droids!" Grievous said angrily.

"I still have to buy the parts, and they aren't cheap!" Gunray retorted.

"There's a way to fix this" Sidious said.

"But how?" Gunray asked.

"I suggest that we go to Manaan" Sidious said. The other confederates looked at him.

"Manaan, Lord Sidious? Isn't that a Republic planet?" Gunray asked him.

"It was, but not in this war. As of now, it is neutral in the conflict. However, I believe their amounts of kolto would be the necessary funds to continue producing the droids" Sidious explained.

"Kolto isn't a very useful material for our droids" San Hill said.

"But it is a very valuable product" Sidious said. "If we controlled their kolto supplies, we'd have enough money for quite some time."

"I suggest we invade the planet!" Grievous exclaimed.

"General Grievous, there's no need to attack them. For now, I believe we should negotiate with them so that they might join us" Dooku said.

"And if the negotiations fail?" Gunray asked them.

"Then we will take the planet by force. I will travel to the planet with a strike force and speak with their council myself" Dooku said.

"Considering our losses in the recent battles, we don't have a large amount of available droids. I have about 10,000 left" Gunray said.

"That would be enough for now" Dooku said.

"The Banking Clan has a few frigates to spare" San Hill said.

"Give me whatever you can. Unless there are any other questions or remarks, this meeting is adjourned" Dooku said. The leaders got up, and left the conference room except for Sidious, Dooku and Grievous.

"Shall I come with you to Manaan, Count Dooku?" Grievous asked.

"No general. I will be able to handle things on my own" Dooku said. Grievous nodded, and left the room.

"Master, why are we really going to Manaan?" Dooku asked him.

"The Republic has been interested in acquiring their kolto resources since the beginning of the war. I will delay their attempts, but they may soon send a few Jedi to make their own negotiations" Sidious said.

"Can't you stop them?" Dooku asked him.

"They may grow suspicious if I do. If they ever learned of my true identity, all would be lost" Sidious said. Dooku nodded, and the two walked out, side by side, as master and apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Kind of Warfare

**Star Wars**

**Clone Wars Tales**

**Chapter 2: A New Kind of Warfare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to George Lucas and his affiliates**

Over the planet Alderaan, a peaceful planet of the Republic, a squad of droid starfighters was vaporized by a pursuing Arc-170 Star Fighter. Three republic cruisers were slowly flying over the planet. On the bridge of the cruiser in the center, Admiral Conessey viewed the Separatist ships in front of him. The admiral had a number of medals and ribbons on his uniform. He was one of the few people on the ship that wasn't a clone of a bounty hunter. A young clone officer approached the admiral.

"Admiral, their ships outnumber ours 4:1. What are your orders sir?" the clone asked him.

"If the odds are that bad, then we should retreat" the admiral said with a heavy heart.

"Bad odds? If the odds are 4:1, then it sounds like those Separatists is at a disadvantage" they heard someone say from behind them. They turned around to see Obi Wan Kenobi smiling.

"General Kenobi, they have eight Separatist cruisers and four banking clan frigates, there's no way we could defeat them" the admiral said.

"My friend, you have yet to learn the ways of the force" Kenobi said. The Jedi turned to the clone.

"Regroup with your squad and follow me" Kenobi ordered.

"Yes sir!" the clone said obediently. He followed the Jedi out of the bridge, leaving the admiral to continue watching the battle. Despite what Kenobi said, the admiral still had a sinking feeling that something horrible was going to happen.  


* * *

In the hangar, ten clones entered five Arc-170 Starfighters as Kenobi entered his Jedi Starfighter. The ships' engines ignited, and the clones followed the general as he flew out of the hangar. They flew towards the closest two cruisers that were a short distance apart. The ships shot down a wave of droid starfighters flying towards them. They entered the range of the Separatist cruisers.

"Stay in evasive formation. Divert all power to your shields" Kenobi ordered. The clones did as ordered, and followed in a zigzag pattern behind Kenobi. The cruisers' turrets began to fire at them, but the blasts were missing the small ships. Kenobi smiled as he saw the cruisers accidentally shoot each other. Kenobi flew near the bridge of one of the cruisers, and the other one fired its heavy turret at him. The blast hit the bridge, while Kenobi remained unharmed. Kenobi then flew down near the engines of the same cruiser, and the other one shot at him again. It hit one of the engines, causing the ship to destabilize. The damaged cruiser shot everything it had at Kenobi, but all the shots missed and it the cruiser next to it, making it explode in a fiery fashion. The ship began to tilt towards a banking clan frigate, and crushed it with its uncontrollable hull. The reactors of the ship were crushed and a massive explosion followed.

"That's going to leave a mark" Kenobi aid happily. He saw a Republic reinforcement of five cruisers and seven frigates come out of hyperspace.

"Don't worry about this, Master. My ships can clean it up" Anakin said over his communicator.

"Thank you Anakin" Kenobi replied. He flew back towards the Republic cruiser with his clones following him. They were about to land when they suddenly saw a huge wave of at least fifty droid starfighters fly towards it.

"What are they doing?" Kenobi muttered. He looked in shock as one of the ships flew into the cruiser and exploded in flames that were five times the size of the ship. The other ones did the same, and they hit every area of the ship. The ship couldn't hold up, and exploded violently. The flames hit most of Kenobi's clone fighters, destroying them immediately. Kenobi flew away at full speed from the blast, and slowed down as he approached Anakin's cruiser. He landed inside, and took another glance at the now destroyed cruiser whose destruction he had just escaped.

* * *

In the bridge of the ship, Kenobi and Anakin were speaking to the holographic images of Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"It was unlike anything I have ever seen before" Obi Wan said.

"These destruction fighters of which you speak, dangerous they are. A new tactic of the Separatist to put their extra droids to good use it is" Yoda explained.

"Droids are certainly more dangerous now if the CIS is using them as bombs ready to explode on contact" Windu added.

"What should we do, Master?" Kenobi asked Yoda.

"Stay at Alderaan you should. Look into these new destruction droids I will" Yoda said.

"Why would the CIS attack here? This planet has no weapons, nor does it have a majority of supporters for the Separatists' cause" Obi Wan asked them.

"I'm guessing that this is a diversion for something bigger. I'm going to Manaan in the meanwhile to convince the Selkath and other inhabitants to join us. With their kolto supplies, our soldiers can be healed of their wounds in faster and better ways. I'll probably be out of contact for a while." Windu explained.

"I see then. May the force be with you, Master" Kenobi said.

"The same to you, Master Kenobi" Windu said. The holograms disappeared, and Anakin turned to Obi Wan.

"Master, what do you think this diversion is about?" Anakin asked him.

"I honestly don't know" Kenobi replied. The two Jedi looked out of the observation window at the remaining Separatist ships waiting for them. Although they didn't know what it meant, both Jedi could strongly sense the dark side casting its malicious shadow.


End file.
